Son Of Time
by AnnualWriter
Summary: Jay the son of Kronos has a bad experience with the Gods. loads of drama Truth or dare seven minutes in heaven spin the bottle while he searches for love lots of pairings minor swearing due to have very sexual seens
1. Chapter 1

_**The Son of time**_

_**I do not own PJO but I wish I did!**_

"_I will always be there for you, no matter what side you choose" _those were his last words he said to me, Kronos, Lord of time that's what my dad said to me before I helped my brother Zeus trick my dad. My father was proud of me I had the true blood of a titan I was a DEMI-TiGod weird right I have titan blood, god blood and mortal blood. I was the oldest and had the most power. You must be thinking how I'm still alive I should of died of old age the truth is after I helped them I went into the lotus casino until my dad came back alive 3000 years later no one knows about me except my three brothers Zeus, Poseidon and Hades. I got to be the second God of Time, I can control Time, freeze it pretty much. I would look like a speeding bullet when people see me. Monsters take one look at me and run away. I've been living on the streets for 3 months ever since the battle that my dad lost to some demi-gods I could've helped but it wasn't the right time. You can't stop a prophecy. I've decided to head to camp Half-Blood to make some new friends the only thing I want to require in life is Love the best feeling in the world but I'm pretty sure it wont happen no one knows me I'm a secret no Gods can watch me except my Brothers but they probably thought I died 3000 years ago as long as I don't run into them or get their attention I should be okay. Now I'm standing at the bottom of Half-blood hill deciding what approach to do I think the best is to casually walk up the hill. I ran up the hill at the speed of light sometimes I forget to actually stop slowing down time since I'm extremely powerful their was a dragon curled up next to the tree it noticed me and suddenly it was sprinted down towards camp I'll have to remind myself to tell the dragon I'm not going to hurt it. It tripped up and rolled down the hill a disaster waiting to happen I slowed down time around me and sprinted forward grabbing the dragon by the tail digging my feet into the ground I came to a stop eventually I let go off time and it resumed I got some stares I followed there gaze and noticed I still had the hold of the dragon I quickly released it and walk up to its face people where still staring so I crouched down to its ear since its face had made itself a 10 ft deep trench.

"I'm not going to hurt you. Don't be scared" I whispered and stroked its head.

"Who are you?" a voice behind me I span around.

"My name is Jamie but call me Jay for short, and you are?" I questioned he was a centaur if I recall his name let me think.

"Chiron that's your name isn't it?" he stood there in shock like I shouldn't know his name I got board after a few minutes off staring at me I don't look bad I have dark brown hair gold eyes sure I'm a bit fat but I am planning on loosing the weight a stumpy nose but I can change that when I have the time. I looked around me and sure enough we are making a crowd I think I should start I stuck out my hand.

"I'm new at camp. Can I join?" everyone gasped I had to bite my tongue to stop laughing again he just stared at me in shock I couldn't stop my self I felt my knees buckle and I was lying on the grass laughing my head off this is one of the best moments in 3016 years.

"What's happening Chiron" I girls voice I stopped my self my first impression isn't very good at the moment finally the Centaur spoke

"This young boy came out of nowhere stopping Peleus from causing a disaster, knows my name then asks if he can join." He said I must've had a grin from ear to ear should I get him really annoyed and tell him I'm older than him. No way can't I face the other Gods yet. I will but not yet.

"Can we take this conversation to some where private I don't want to attract attention" if this keeps going the Gods are going to notice I must've of looked pretty serious cause he turned round and headed towards this huge three story house I followed him but I wasn't the only one there was at least another 12 following must be the house leaders. We went in where there was some seats around a table there was a small chubby plump man with a stubby nose like myself must be that stupid God the wine dude as if on queue he stared at me. Vines sprouted out of the ground wrapping around my legs there is one bad thing about me. I have a Bad temper I jumped across the whole table and grabbed him by the throat and threw him against the wall making a huge hole in it.

"Don't get on my Bad Side" I said with some venom in it there was a flash of light behind me Shit! The other Gods I pulled up my green hood and put some black king shades on you know the ones that basically cover up your whole face. I turned around and all the Gods where there sitting in the seats of there houses I couldn't help but have a small grin. Zeus looked the same with the scowl on his face. Poseidon looked a little bit older and Hades looked Dark spending too much time in the underworld I never met the others so I can only presume they look the same. Maybe its about time they met their brother again. All the demi-gods began bowing but I just stood there.

"Are you going to Bow young one" one of the Goddess said she had blond flowing hair.

"Nope" popping the "P" with another grin Zeus looked like he was going to explode with anger. Outrage broke out the Ground began to shake. I just walked passed them and was away to sit down on one of those extremely inviting recliners when I found a hand on my shoulder that span me around to face the one and only Poseidon.

"Get your hand off my shoulder or you'll loose it" I growled but he just kept it there and laughed.

"And who do think you are youngling? Are you a God? No are you a threat? No Disrespectful? Yes, explain yourself" he said and shoved my shoulder, with a thud I was on the ground on my ass my hood fell down and my glasses fell off. I just gave him a Death glare I noticed Zeus looking at me and Hades with their mouths hanging open.

"EVERYBODY OUT!" all of them shouted in sync this was my chance to get away. they all started sprinted to the door I slowed down time and I got in between them rushing out the door. I only had about three seconds to sprint but that three seconds were lost as I got grabbed by My Brothers I was getting pretty pissed. No welcome back. No hello.

"Get off of me! 3000 years and you never change" with one swift movement I flung them off my back and watched as they crashed into the ground at least 500ft into the ground. That's when all of the rest of Gods grabbed me everyone seemed to be there just watching me then I noticed the one who helped kill my dad anger was building up in me so I closed my eyes and counted to 10. I opened my eyes to find 12 sets of eyes in my face I tried to back away only to find I'm in a metal cage sighing I just sank to my knees feeling dizzy I wonder when was the last time I slept. 3000 years ago? I used the last of my strength to teleport into one of the cabins I found my self on a bed shutting my eyes I fell asleep.


	2. Virgin

**Virgn**

**I do not own pjo but I wish**

I woke up but I didn't open my eyes I could here whispering but I wasn't able to make it out with my face in a pillow but I thought I heard something along the lines of only virgins can have sex? That was totally random like who would make that stupid rule virgins must be scared to hell about getting ripped to pieces by a girl wanting to seduce you. Then I remembered I was a Virgin 3016 years old and I was a virgin. I slowly open my eyes raising my head off the pillow. The scent of girls perfume was intoxicating and the whole room was Pink! Bright Pink! Shit! I was in the Aphrodite cabin there was a lot of commotion at the door so I slowly got out of the bed. Wait a minute I didn't go into the bed and I did have a top on where has it gone. Well I might as well change my figure like the Gods they can change there appearance so can I. once I got into the dreadful bathroom I focused hard I slowly got rid of the extra fat on my body and pulled out my Muscles giving me a 8 pack. Yes a 8 pack not a 6 pack I made the biceps on my arm's and leg's bigger fixed my nose and now I was ready to face what was waiting on the other side of the door. Or I could just go out the window in the bathroom I still had my jeans on plus I get to show off my sexy body. Window it is. I stood on a stool and slowly lifted my self out of the window and was hit with the cold. My teeth were chattering but if the Gods think that would stop me living they were wrong I sprinted as fast as I could to the Poseidon cabin knowing that there was only one person that stayed there I could get a new top and a shower. Sprinting up the porch, my foot caught the last step that sent me flying through the door. I landed on the floor perhaps I shouldn't of done that. as I opened my eyes I find a sword at my throat. Huffing I stood up touching the sword in the process making it turn back into a ballpoint pen. Then I remembered I cant act powerful and I've already blown it.

"Who are you? What do you want?" he eyed me cautiously I could just knock him unconscious stupid nephew. If I didn't have respect for family I would but I have respect.

"Jamie Laing, what I want is a good question cause I woke up in a pink cabin with no top on I had jeans on. while I was suffocating with the perfume some of them were talking about some rule about being a virgin?" that was a big speech for me anyway

"Yeh, stupid virgin rule sadly there was a rule made a few months ago that Chiron made up to stop demi-gods having so much sex but it also make's everyone rip a virgin to pieces as long as one is a virgin you get to have sex. Trust me I've been there it wasn't a pretty site with the Aphrodite cabin. They find a virgin they torture him or her taking away there Virginity. But of course you get to make out with a Hot Girl" I swallowed a huge lump in my throat guessing that Percy noticed cause he had a smirk on his face with the Nod I looked down at my chest trying to tell him if he can get me a shirt he walked over to a blue drawer puling out a muscle shirt. I didn't mind better than going bare-chested catching it when he threw it at me shoving it over my head.

"Thanks, I'm new here by the way" sticking out my hand to shake he was about to take it but there was banging on the door with people screaming about a Missing Virgin. I thought over it. Oh shit that was me Percy was just away to open the cabin door I braced myself making sure I was holding on to the wall sure I was pretty much a God but I wasn't going to hit a girl unless we were in a fight. I was surprised to see a Girl with Princess curls walking in.

"Did you here the latest? First the Boy with the Gods now Most of the Aphrodite's cabin ripping the whole place apart" she sounded pretty worry.

"I'm not a Virgin" I said simply to get people off my back once again I find a weapon on my throat but this time I didn't change it or do anything for the matter.

"Name's Jamie. Nice to meet you Annabeth" I knew it was her she helped kill my dad I didn't care that much he was horrible to others he deserved it.

"Who's you Parent" she said as she was checking me out.

"Are you checking me out? I could've sworn you were with Percy. Do you mind lowering the Knife please? I can help you out with something" thankfully she lowered the knife still checking me out. I could see Percy's face go mad with Rage I instantly took a step back but she had a tight grip when I tried to make a run for it.

"Who is your Parent!" she demanded I didn't say a thing but she loosened her grip looking above my Head following her gaze I looked up seeing a time symbol. My dad always knew how to created drama, damn him. I took my chance slowing down time I couldn't let anyone find me. Grabbing both of them I threw them onto the bed letting time flow again. I couldn't take this anymore already my second day and I'm still being noticed sighing I sat across from them on another bed looking right into thier eyes with my pleading eyes.

"Can you please not tell anyone who I am please? I will tell you what you want to know" this is going to be hard or easy because I am quite truthful except with the whole virgin thing.

"Is your dad Kronos?" Percy said

"Yes he is I am the oldest one the first Born, I helped my brother destroy him and I helped you so don't think I'm all evil" that was all true

"But wouldn't that mean you would be like 3000 years old? Shouldn't you be a God?" I had a smile plastered on my face waiting for Annabeth to realise that I am a God and a Titan but was never Granted Immortality she must have realise because her lips were shaped into a "o".

"So you're the ones the Gods are looking for? Wait are you really a virgin?" Annabeth said

"Yes and Yes I did fall in love but she ran away I searched day and night never finding her and now I'm Hungry" I said while standing up walking towards the door not even waiting. I walked out the door just as the horn went for lunch maybe I should forgive my brothers meet the other Gods it would be a nice experience. Sure im not a mature God or Titan but I am a Hormonal Teenager with a good looking body that has confidence. So with a jump in my step I headed to the mess hall just as I got up the steps I couldn't breath, right there in front of me was her my one true love who ran away, her brown curls shoulder length with here beautiful smile and orange eyes. She was laughing. how I love that laugh listening to it a million times In my head but there was a boy flirting with her I felt my fist connect right under his chin knocking him a good 30 meters. Shit I didn't even know I was going to hit him. I still didn't have control over my body it was walking forward towards his crippled body on the marble floor. What would Ellie think she wouldn't want me to kill the obnoxious boy snapping back into reality thank gods I was just away to hit him again dropping his collar checking his pulse it was weak but he was going to live I reversed time on his body making it go back from when I hit him. I checked the pulse again it was strong he'll gain conscious in a hour or two. I looked around me faces were in shock Percy and Annabeth were running towards me shouting something but I couldn't hear a thing Ellie stood there with a worried look on her face Apollo children ran over. Actually Apollo himself. Cold hands were placed on my back with other hands I didn't bother too count. They were all around the boy checking his pulse I stood up shaking the hands off me. Why did I have to cause so much trouble streams of tears were coming down my cheeks I was so annoyed I never noticed that I had completely froze time never in my life had I done that. I walked up to Ellie and noticed that she had the necklace that I made for her maybe she stilled cared for me but taking in her uniform it was obvious to tell she was a hunter. They turned there back on men's company so I walked past once I reached the steps I let time flow. I was still angry. I could feel the power radiating from me. I went to the beach the one place I can't cause trouble. I found a nice sand dunes tucked my legs up and began to let the tears fall everything I have is gone Ellie is a hunter and my three brothers still haven't talked to me my dad is once again dead and I still haven't made any friends I must've of stayed there for days but I felts eyes watching me the whole time. slowly my body adjusted to my first ever form a fat ugly boy.

"What did I ever do wrong" I muttered gazing at the ocean it was peaceful with the sun shining across it. Someone coughed behind me so I slowly turned round and there facing me was my three brothers I don't know what came over me but I sprinted towards them and gave them a family hug they all hugged me back it was quiet but it wasn't an awkward silence. Slowly we all pulled away.

"I'm sorry" I said slowly all the other Gods appeared. They introduced them selves then left, all of them still my brothers don't talk to me. Walking back up to the cabins I head to the hunters I need to speak to Ellie even being friends would make me happy.

This took me awhile to write hope you enjoy review review!


End file.
